


Argument

by WatercoolerFreak



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Arguing, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Rev!Edd/Kev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercoolerFreak/pseuds/WatercoolerFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rev!KevEdd<br/>Kevin and Edd have an argument while doing homework together. Soon enough, Kevin realises his mistake and is going to correct it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there. It's not my first work in English but first one on AO3 and it's not like I wrote lot of them, so if you see any mistakes, be it a typo or a grammar one, let me know. Keep in mind i still need practice ;-;  
> It's a translation of a fic I wrote for a request. Also posted on my tumblr by the same name.

That was stupid. Enormously, inhumanly even stupid. Not because he was smart. He could objectively tell it was the stupidest thing he’s ever done.

But he couldn’t stop.

‘These are fundamental laws of physics, and you are turning them upside down!’

‘Pff, I’ll turn _you_ upside down if you won’t stop yelling.’

‘I will not! You won’t solve it with this formula! I’m the one taking an extended class, so maybe leave my homework alone!’

‘But I’m just telling you that-’

That was enough. Why nobody understood? Nobody understood one could take pleasure in science subjects, experiments, learning. And when he thought he found someone who at least _tries_ to understand… He disrupts the harmony of his beloved physics, grabs it with his filthy fingers and stains its purity. He barely scratched the surface of the wast fields of physics and he already thinks he knows everything. That he knows better which formula to use, which laws apply to the problem.

Kevin tried to be gentle. Edd didn’t listen, he didn’t understand and kept being stubborn. He _refused_ to listen. To be enlightened.

Wincing, Kevin combed his red hair with his fingers, biting his lip. He hated this whole situation. He felt torn.

‘Kev, listen…’ He felt familiar hand gently touching his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and averted his eyes.

‘Get out’ the redhead gritted through his teeth, or at least he tried. His throat let out only a harsh whisper.

Edd furrowed his eyebrows but seeing that the boy didn’t even want to look at him, he gave up. He grunted angrily and left the room in a hurry, slamming the door.

Kevin winced at the sound. He put down his pencil and leaned back in his chair, sighing. A month. That’s how long has his first relationship lasted and they fell out because of an exercise in physics. Because he introduced his most beloved to each other in hope they will get along. In vain, apparently. He was still misunderstood and lonely in his genius.

He straightened his back and drummed his fingers on the desk, his eyes back on the task. Surprisingly he lost all the desire for doing homework. He was exhausted, what recently was happening to him way too often. Kevin was used to staying up late while doing his homework, but not to experiencing this many fierce and various emotions at the same time. And he was getting tons of these from Edd.

He abandoned his homework for a while in favor of taking a nap. He rolled down the blinds to cover his room in an illusion of evening darkness. However, falling asleep turned out not to be so easy. Another downturn of dating. Thoughts and feelings ruined even the basic life functions. Why do people even do that?

He knew why. Edd took it on himself to show him. Even now he could feel his warm chest pressed to his back, firm hands holding him by the waist, lips behind the shell of his ear. He already longed for him, wanted him back. He was thinking how nice it felt when Edd’s hands scratched his belly and how much easier it would be to fall asleep if they were together now. He turned on the other side but the only think he could think about was that he could be now facing this warmth, cocooned in it, and if he lifted his head-

He got up. If he couldn’t have them both, then he would be happy with what was left. It was only for the best that Edd was the one to leave. Never again did he want to have to choose between them both, pick the one he trusted more.

He forced himself to get down to the exercise once more. He couldn’t stop thinking that he was tricked by it in some way. Betrayed. That it intentionally took from him this new happiness he grew used to, addicted even, just to have him all for its own.

He put the sharpened pencil on the sheet. Even if you had spent half of your life with them, physics exercises don’t feel and don’t betray, he reminded himself.

He started to mindlessly solve the task, constantly making mistakes in equations and correcting them. It took him three times longer than it should have and for the first time he didn’t feel satisfied when he got to the result. As if it came at a price much bigger than just too big amount of time.

It was only when the first frustration dissipated from his brain when he noticed how exactly did he solve it. He checked it once again. And again. And then he solved it his way just to be sure that Edd’s idea, the one he apparently subconsciously used, was correct too.

His eyes stung when he understood the whole argument didn’t have any point. His boyfriend choose just more indirect method and he haven’t noticed where it led straight away. He chuckled bitterly at his own stupidity. Arguing over a physics exercise.

‘God, I’m an idiot’ he said out loud, clutching his head as if he was going to tear out his hair. Of course he did make mistakes sometimes but this one was just absurd.

His thoughts came back to a different scene, to what Edd would do if he was there. He would take his hand and turn his head towards him, take away all the oxygen from his lungs with his lips merely and then he would leave hime like that, lay on Kevin’s bed saying they would finish when he corrects the exercise. At first he was skeptic to doing the homework in the presence of his new boyfriend, but Edd’s surprising ability in persuasion managed to make him do it faster, so he would have more time for… pleasures.

Kevin haven’t finished his task yet. He had to correct the mistake.

 

He started to crack the scheme behind a relationship. Most probably Edd was sitting right now on the couch in the living room, quite close to the door. He was slowly switching through channels, perhaps glanced few times in the direction of the main entry. Veeeeery slowly got up and for five minutes was looking for his slippers before he remembered he didn’t have any. All of this so Kevin would wait longer outside the door. Just on principle. For underlining some values and in the name of honor.

When the door finally opened, Edd leaned casually on the door frame, pushing his beanie further over his eyes.

‘What’ he asked coldly. For a second all the courage has left Kevin, but he decided to get a grip at himself. He bit his lip and took a deep breath.

‘I’m stupid’ he admitted, looking up to meet the intense gaze of dark eyes. Edd raised an eyebrow.

‘You think insulting yourself will help you? Come on’ he rolled his eyes but he didn’t move yet, though it looked like he was just a step from retreating behind the door. Kevin saw his chance.

‘ No, you w ere  right. I was wrong. I mean…’ he hesitated, but in the end he thought it  was unnecessary to add that his  idea was  accurate too. It wasn’t important now. ‘I was wrong. I solved the exercise your way. It’s correct. I’m sorry I…’ he took a deep breath, looking away. ‘That I was stubborn an d didn’t listen to you. I shouldn’t have started an argument  over some exercise. That was stupid.’

Edd was silent and Kevin was afraid to look up. Maybe that wasn’t enough. Who would want to still date such an idiot. But he had a feeling he won’t have his answer until he look Edd in the eye. He raised his gaze. Edd was narrowing his eyes.

‘And what?’ he asked harshly, when he finally meet the gaze of Kevin’s bright green eyes. ‘Do you think I’ll get back with you now, dumbass? That everything is fine and dandy? Maybe I don’t wanna see your spotty mug anymore.’

Kevin winced. Every word was piercing his little body like a dagger. Said with a stone face he didn’t know if were Edd’s sincere thoughts or a foreplay. He staggered backwards and almost fell off the steps leading to the door but managed to catch his balance.

‘You think you can just ignore me like that and then come here with an apology and your cute sweet ass and expect I’ll kiss you in approval? Because what. Because I’m dumber than you? Mister I’ll-take-part-in-every-science-fair-and-will-always-have-the-best-grade-in-every-fucking-thing?’

Kevin raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

‘No-’

‘I’m not this stupid, okay? And you’re not this smart. Actually, you had to grow stupid that you came here. I thought you don’t go out this late.’

Only just then did Kevin notice it has gotten dark. From behind the short roofs peeked already only a small scrap of the orange sun. He winced. Criminality raised at this time of day, bushes became wide and scary and the darkness grew impenetrable. He haven’t even looked at his watch when he was going out.

Edd sighed exaggeratedly, slipping inside. Seeing this, Kevin made a strangled squeak which he wasn’t proud of. The boy raised an eyebrow, looking at him like he was a lower form of life. He was holding a pair of worn out sneakers.

‘I will walk you home so you won’t piss your pants because of some stray dogs.’ Edd sat on the steps ourside the door to lace his shoes. Kevin looked at him, biting his lip. A stupid idea has entered his mind, though still not as stupid as their argument earlier that day. He was only hoping this one won’t have such bad outcomes.

‘Are-’ he coughed. ‘Are your parents at home?’

‘Ha.’ Edd smiled sourly, not looking up from the laces of his left sneaker. ‘’Course not. Why would they be here so early.’

‘Can I stay the night?’

Edd rapidly pulled at the lace, making an ugly knot. He raised his head. Rarely ever had he an opportunity to look at him from down, albeit the difference in their height was rather small.

‘What?’ he asked, positive he misunderstood something.

Kevin averted his gaze, because it was surprisingly harder to explain with two black, shining eyes staring at him.

‘Can I crash at your place? With you. For the night. Erm-’

He didn’t manage to go any further into these erratic, incoherent sentences, since he was jerked down by the fabric of his green hoodie. Bony fingers grasped painfully his chin and a pair of black eyes was staring at him with unhealthy, mad glint.

‘Are you aware what are you asking for? Go home, Kev. To your pillows and scientific posters.’

Kevin didn’t have much space for movements and his lips were squeezed in a pout, but he managed to utter a few words.

‘I know. ‘m not goin’ anywhere.’

The fingers squeezing his cheeks suddenly disappeared only to reappear on his thighs. In the blink of eye he was sitting on Edd’s lap, facing him. He rested his palms on the taller boy’s shoulders, feeling his cheeks flushing. There was almost no free space between their faces, they were breathing the same air, their noses were touching. They were kissing before but he had never Edd’s breaths, his hips with his thighs.

‘You sure?’ asked Edd his breath shallow as if he was sick.

Before Kevin could answer, he kissed him without a warning, tearing all the oxygen out of his lungs. He parted his lips to take a breath but the only thing that appeared between them was Edd’s tongue, impatiently discovering each tooth, gums and the roof of his mouth. Trying to breathe through his nose he hesitantly kissed back, touching the tongue with his own, circling it. He was like a fog standing on the path of an avalanche. Edd’s kiss was lacking harmony and concentration. From the corner of Kevin’s mouth dripped a trickle of saliva. Edd parted from him puffing short uneven breaths.

‘Are you sure?’ he repeated and Kevin could only nod. His lips were tingling.

He squealed when Edd stood up, bringing him along. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed firmer with his thighs. They stepped in and the door shut closed followed by Kevin being thrown at them. He moaned.

Edd clung to him as if it was his mean of not letting him slip down. The grip of his hand was so strong it certainly was going to leave bruises. Slender fingers curled around the smaller boy’s neck leaving it uncovered on the other side where he bit with his teeth. Kevin hissed and arched away only to feel Edd’s knee between his thighs. Instinctively he tried to back away, but his boyfriend didn’t let him, moving his knee slowly, rhythmically. He was nipping at the flesh of his neck with his teeth and finally Kevin leaned back and closed his eyes, letting himself focus completely on both sensations. He felt his breath getting uneven and a growing tingling low in his stomach. He didn’t know what to do with his own hands so he hesitantly took off Edd’s beanie and combed his hair with his fingers. Edd’s mouth went up and his hand slid down to replace the knee in its movements. It squeezed redhead’s crotch and draw a quiet, trembling moan from his mouth.

Edd didn’t move. He looked once again in Kevin’s half lidded eyes.

‘Are you-’

‘I am.’ Kevin interrupted him, circling his neck with his arms and moving his hips to feel it again, just a bit more, just a bit harder. In exchange Edd smiled, a movement he could feel on his lips, grabbed his hips and clung to him so they brushed at each other with every movement. His hands moved to the readhead’s butt, pressing them harder, but he knew it wasn’t enough. He ripped him off the door and carried in the direction of his room. There he dropped him on the sheets with batman pattern, watching his half-lidded gaze following his every movement and enjoying the view of his dusted cheeks. He leaned over his wide spread legs, slowly rolling up the hoodie, teasing the skin just above the waistband of his pants. He licked his lips, eager to taste all those new places he didn’t yet know.

‘You want it gentle or are you all right with few bruises?’ he asked and then winced, realising how bad it must have sounded. ‘I mean-’

‘I’m alright’ was the quick answer. Edd looked with astonishment at Kevin lying beneath him, looking at him with such trust, devotion and impatience to do to him whatever Edd wanted he has never seen before. He smiled.

‘As you wish, princess’ He leaned down to meet the lips awaiting him and let his hands wander through petite body without hesitance, intending to draw moans and leave marks.

**Author's Note:**

> U read it? I love ya! Lemme know what you think!


End file.
